My sister the protector
by Debbie White
Summary: Sarah is always protecting her little sister, what happens when when sarah cant any more  will the Cullens help sarah? has rape, drama, tragedy, horror
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Sarah Rose I was born six years ago. I am half vampire and half human, I look about 14 yrs old I have 3 sisters and a brother we all have the same dad, but different mothers. All our mothers have died at our births. We only see our brother every few years.

Nephel came by a few years back yelling at our father Johan calling him names for him apparently letting our mothers die. He looked at us sisters and said

"you girls will always be my sisters" then he turned back to our father and continued you will never be family, the day you let our mothers die you killed that chance."

Then he turned to me and handed my a piece of paper with an address and said " If you need anything sweet pea just send me a letter" memorize this because he isn't going to let you keep it, I may not be there but I check in there every couple of months. An I love you sweet pea."

I told him "I love you too big brother. Can you take me with you Nephel?"

He shook his head no and looked at dad I whispered "Please"

He bent down and kissed me whispering to me so low that dad and sisters couldn't hear"

I wish I could but they wont let me." then he stood

I turned to look at my dad and he looked so pissed as did my sisters but they didn't say anything. With that Nephel turned and left.

As the months after Nephel left I became very depressed no one paid attention to me. Dad decided I needed to go to school just to get me out of his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 …..School

My first day of school was horrible and uncomfortable the humans just stared at me like I had a third head. They whisper very mean stuff about me and they don't know I can hear them. Most of the students looked like my sisters dark skinned I was one of the only white students in class. Good thing I didn't go to early to class that would have been difficult or more difficult.

My first Class is English. I got my text book yesterday so I read a lot of it to pass the loneliness. When I got to class there was another white female student sitting in a seat. To say I was a little excited is an understatement. Next to her was an open seat. She has long reddish brown hair with a little curl to it she also has the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen.

I asked her "Is this seat open?"

She giggled and said "Yeah want to sit by me that way I don't feel so out of place I'm Elizabeth Rose Mason, My parents are doctors and are working at the missionary up the road, and they say I need to have a proper education" she sighed and continued I tried to argue but they wouldn't have it."

I smiled I really liked her she was so honest and she could talk. "My Name is Sarah Rose Forest." I laughed because my dad wouldn't allow me to have his last name and I didn't know my mothers so I picked something generic. Then we played 20 questions till the teacher called class to attention. We also compared schedules we had every other class together. So we wouldn't have to be apart. I enjoyed her company immensely the months went on and we were pretty much inseparable my dad didn't care as long as I wasn't around him bothering him. I wrote Nephel often telling him about Sarah and asking him when I get to see him I also told him he could come to the school to see me. He wrote me back once a month and sent it to the schools so he knew I'd get it. I always laughed at his notes.

I eventually told Sarah about Nephel and my dad and how he don't want me around any more. She asked me to explain it better to her. I told her dad isn't very nice to him and me now. I couldn't tell her dad was mad at me because I refused to feed on humans any more she is my best friend and I didn't want any problems with her if dad knew he could hurt her very easily. I always keep her secrets so I will tell her soon.

Im just a little scared. But the months go on quite quickly Lizzie is so excited it is almost Christmas. Our first conversation on Christmas was funny she explained to me about everything about Christmas and the gift giving her parents even asked me to stay over on Christmas day. We both knew dad wouldn't care he actually yelled at me to leave him alone and called me a stupid girl. He told me that he was going hunting soon and he was leaving the forest and going away for a week or two so stay there your sisters are coming as well.

I was excited I went to talk to Lizzie so I could get permission from her mom and dad to stay the couple of weeks. Of course they said that they would be happy to have me. They wanted to talk to my dad but I told them that he already left and I'd be staying at my house alone. I think they were both horrified that my dad would do that but I assured them I was ok to stay alone and it was important business that they needed to do. I thought _yeah if they don't they will suck everyone in the neighborhood dry. _I stayed there for months instead of weeks. I went home after the two weeks Lizzie came with me and no one was there so we went back to her house after the next week we left a note letting them know I'd be home in one month. The month went by and still nothing.

We have been going to school and going home doing homework it was always easy for me. It was a little harder for Lizzie but it only took her about an extra 15 minutesthen me so we didn't have any trouble. I started calling Lizzie's parents mom and dad I feel a connection with them just like I do with Nephel I wrote Nephel and told him about our father leaving me he wrote me

_Sweet Pea,_

_Are you ok still? I can come and stay with you for a while till he _

_comes home, but I will not stay and watch him treat people like _

_that. I am so sorry he has wronged you again. Trust me he will _

_keep doing it so all I can say is protect yourself sissy. I will be _

_there to help you if you need me._

_Your loving Bro_

_Nephel_

I wrote him back and told him everything about my new family the Masons and that they love me too and that I'm staying there and not to worry so much and that I love him too I also told him that I'm telling Lizzie about us being half vampires.

I am going to tell Lizzie tonight I am so scared I have been living with them for 6 months and I'm sure she has noticed things about me even if she hasn't said anything. I waited till night fall when we went to bed. I started out

"Lizzie I need to tell you some stuff" she giggled and said "sure"

I continued "Ok promise you wont get scared" she said "Ok but you are scaring me by just starting like that" I said here it is please don't tell mom Iamhalfvampireandhalfhuman I said it so fast she didn't catch it. She even told me "slow down Rosie it don't matter to me you are my sister forever."

So I told her "I am half vampire and half human" along with everything else like my midnight hunts of animals every week, I also told her of the real reason Nephel hates him. And the way my father views humans as useless livestock and that was the real reason my mother died. At first I didn't think she believed me but I did some demonstrations and she thought it was so cool. We keep going to school months went by and we were really happy but as it always goes happiness for me can only last so long school was to be done tomorrow Lizzie and I got the highest grade in our class. We were going to have a party because it was only a half day and the last day. I have been at my Mason's home for a little over 7 months now.

Lizzie and I were walking home and I caught out of the corner of my eye movement so fast that I knew she didn't see it. I hisses so low that who ever it was would go away and Lizzie wouldn't hear it. Then I heard My father say just as low come home tonight we need to talk….

This cant be good at all….


	3. Chapter 3

I had to tell Lizzie and protect my family. We continued home and I was so scared that something will happen to my mom, dad, and sissy.

I started talking to lizzie "I need to go to the other house tonight by myself." She looked pissed and said "I'll go with you no problem."

No lizzie stay home and I'll come back tonight. tell mom k I'm scared cuz the only way to hurt me is to hurt my mason family the only true family I have

. please lizzie, please sissy! She sighed and said fine but you need to come home tonight! With that I left and went to the other house. When I got there I could smell blood human blood. There a cage set up and twenty people in there all

of them looked so scared. And I felt so bad for them. I knew I couldn't help them without risking my family

I went up to my room. Gathering my stuff that I left behind over a year ago. I went down to the west wing knocked on the door to my fathers door

he said come in Sarah we have much to discuss we are going to have a vampire party and I am going to look for about 20 more humans. We will

have them soon and then you will be required to be in attendance." I looked at him and said I am not going to be here. I do not want to watch you kill innocent people. He laughed darkly and said "This is who we are who you are. You are my daughter and you will feed tonight!""I wont do that you know why. So stop you should let them all go." I know this is about that family your living with, but you wont have to worry about them any more come see. I have invited them here tonight." I'm so scared cuz i am worried about my family he thinks humans are only food they feed off of them. He lead me to the banquet hall.

Where my mom, dad and lizzie. They looked so scared i went to them and hugged them. My father cleared his throat and said "Awh so cute, but it don't matter they wont make it through the nite."

I shivered and looked at my family then I turned around and said "stop this they are my family." He said they will be the first to die as an appetizer. My company has just arrived.

4 vampires stood all with black eyes maybe a hint of red. They are all thirsty. One was white skinned and light brown hair he stood about 6'2. The three others looked like they could be related all had dark skin and different shades of brown hair. I hissed at them they backed up a little. Then he said in a low whisper "When I say." They nodded.

My father said "you will do as your told."I yelled "PLEASE DONT HURT MY FAMILY."

He laughed and said "They are just humans." I started crying and said "If you do anything to hurt my family you will never be my father again."He laughed and said "Now" with that the 4 vampires moved so fast I hit the first one the next grabbed my arms then that my dad jumped on one of their backs punching clearly hurting himself yelling to let his daughter go.

My father said "Stop" the 4 looked at him then he appeared at our side grabbed my dad and said "You are going to die tonight and we are going to have fun with your girls. But I'll give you five minutes to say bye to them. Then he left us in the hall.

I went over to them I started crying and apologized for everything dad interrupted me said "You girls are everything to us. We love you and I would not change having you in our family. Lizzie loves you like a sister. You girls stay strong and protect each other. Just get away from here some how."

He kissed us both went over mom and whispered in her ear she started crying harder. She kissed dad and whispered.

Than she came over to us kissed us and said Lizzie you are so important to me you were my miracle and I will always love you. Sarah sweetheart this isn't your fault. You are a daughter to me even if I didn't give birth to you. Stay together, protect each other, love each other. Try to get away. There isn't anything you can do at this point."

Then dad came over and we hugged and whispered I love you's' until my father came back a few minutes later

I looked at my father Johan and the 4 other vampires as they came back into the room. The vampires eyes are blood red now so i know all the other people are dead now. "Now we are going to deal with this little family here." with that we all were being held by the vampires and my step sisters came in I begged them to help me they just laughed and said "This will teach you and Nephel."

My step sisters grabbed Lizzie then the vampires held mom she was begging for them not to hurt her girls than Johan drained her dry within seconds dropping her to the ground

We were all screaming. Johan went over to my dad and said now before you die you will watch your daughter right here became a project of mine.

Then he went over to Lizzie and said how old are you child?" She whispered "14 but I soon will turn 15."

He said "Have you menstruated yet?"

Lizzie said "why?"

He laughed "My plan only works if you have you see child you are just like cattle and right now you are so ripe for the taking. But it wont be me you see it will

be this one here what is your name?"

The vampire said "um… I'm John."

"See he has a power so he will be the one to do it. I will help him not to kill you he has feed well so he shouldn't kill you." Dad started screaming profanities at Johan I still have no idea what is going on. He went over to dad and said "Watch as we take the purity from her and you cant do anything about it. You are too weak to be a father to my daughter."

Then went over to Lizzie and 2 of the vampires were holding her then he tore off her clothes placed lizzie on the table naked holding her arms and legs Johan said something and john got on the table between lizzies legs I was struggling screaming "PLEASE DON'T HURT LIZZIE!" against my step sisters then something hit me in the head and everything went black.

Lizzie POVWithin seconds I didn't have any clothes on they held me down on the table 2 vampires held my arms and legs The man named john got on the table. I started begging please

don't hurt me." John whispered "I don't have a choice I will try to be gentile I'm sorry for this sweetheart."

Then he pushed into me it hurt so bad. He stopped for a second then johan said something john hissed "let me do this my way you said I have to do it so quit telling me how to do this." Then he started pumping again it hurt so much. He again whispered an apologies for hurting me. Johan said your taking too long. with that he came into me and he continued apologizing to me. I cried some more he got up and left me on the table. I looked at Sarah and she was out cold on the floor. The vampires were gone as well. I got off the table went over to Sarah she had blood in her hair. I looked at dad and he was dead. Then john came back in the room gave me a shirt and said I'm going to help you a little just for you two to get away. He picked us up and ran out the door. John carried us for hours Sarah started waking up john stop so Sarah wont freak out he put us by a tree and

said "I'll be back in a minute I have to get you guys some stuff and then you got to keep movin but I'm soon not going to be able to help you I just couldn't leave you guys there so one minute k"

I said "okay" and he was gone I hurt every where. Sarah's eyes opens she looks at me and started crying I hugged her tellin her every thing is going to be ok. Then john came back sarah growled at him I told her to stop and explained john helping us escape

she said "Fine but I don't trust him."

JOHN POV

My day are always so filled with happiness since I found my mate, the most beautiful creature I have ever met. My loves name is Alyssa her hair is a blonde with brown highlights she is 5'7 perfect body

She said in a tone I have never heard before "Someone is here to speak to you darling."

I got up immediately went to the door and there stood Johan a man I haven't seen in 70 years and I don't want to see him now or ever.

"What are you doin here man? I told you I never want to see you again after you killed my human family."

With that he said "I need to talk to you for a minute outside before I do something you will regret."

I went to my mate and whispered "Love I'll be right back don't follow me out sweetheart he is dangerous" she looked scared I continued "don't worry he wants something I just don't know what it is yet you are safe." She was so cute with her response

"I'm not worried about me so much but I cant live without you." I chuckled and said I love you too." with that I kissed her and stepped outside of our cabin and seen 3 other male vampires and his 3 daughters

I said "What do want?"

He said you will come with me I have plans and if you don't I will kill your mate but before I do I will troche her first then I will burn her to ashes."

"You cant do that" I screamed

With that he said do it and the girls went into the house and drug Alyssa out of the cabin I went to move and the 3 other vampires grabbed my arms knocking me down to the ground holding me there.

Johan went over to my love and said to her you need to convince him to do as I say or you girly will be no more.

She said "please don't hurt him."

He said you aren't listening with that he knocked her to the ground and the girls held her there I could only see her face my love looked so scared.

"Don't worry love. I wont let them do anything to you."

He laughed you don't look like your going to do anything to stop us unless you come with me for one week for my plan then you are free to go and I'll never bother you or your precious little thing over there."

I knew I didn't have a choice I have seen this man kill people vampires and anything if he don't get his way and that was with out help

I looked at Alyssa and sighed "Fine when do we leave?"

"You have ten minutes with her then we go not a minute longer."

They let me up I went to Alyssa pulled her into the cabin closed the door. I started packing a bag for her and I as I whispered so softly so the others cant hear I'm so sorry but I have to go" she nodded "I need you to meet me in two week at our safe place don't stay here" you will leave right now it is the only way to keep you and me safe.

She was about to argue but I said Don't I need you to trust me. He can and will hurt me through you. With that I pushed her to the window and whispered now go through the window quietly and run and don't stop for a week then go to our place. Also feed off animals it will change your scent and eye color feed in 3 hours. This is so important now go. And I will protect you. With that she was gone I felt at a loss but relieved that she is safe for now. I waited the whole 9 and ½ minutes before I went out so she could get away from here before we left. I went out and said where am I going he said home brother. I said "You lost that privilege when you killed our family you are not my brother anymore when you killed our real sisters and our real parents."

He laughed "We are vampires brother and we are blood relatives in every sense of the word. Humans are nothing but weak insignificant food we need to survive. I see you still feed off humans but you haven't in a while you will feed by the end of the week right before you are free of me forever. I will never ask you to do anything else."

I said "FINE BUT I NEVER WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME NEXT SATURDAY AT 7 AT NIGHT I AM DONE ."

He said "Agreed you have my word brother."

I seethed STOP CALLING ME THAT JOHAN JUST CALL ME JOHN"

"FINE JOHN" he yelled.

_6 days later…_

My throat was burning haven't feed in a while I soon needed to. We arrived in the complex that was my childhood home. I went to my old bedroom I can still hear my families screams as Johan started to slottered them I tried to save Jillian our youngest sister she was only 6 he grabbed her before I could get to her. He bit her and drained her in seconds. We were changed by a vampire named Patrick he wanted to see if the bond of true brothers would survive the change and it did until about 3 years later he killed them I loved lil Jill I took care of her till I was changed and Johan hated it. The bond we had I could calm her even when mom and dad couldn't she stayed with me in my room almost for the first year she walked at 9 months old and I was doomed if I put her some place to stay she would follow me all over I didn't mind but Johan did.

He is 2 years older than me. I stayed in my room thinking only 1/2 day left then I heard crying, screaming and begging. I heard 25 different heart beats. And the burn got worse. Only 12 hours and I could leave this place and never return. I went to Jillie's old room and picked up a small doll that she dropped 75 years ago the day she died she took the doll everywhere. I took it with me the only thing from my human life.

Johan came in my room and said I need you to have sex with a girl then you can go. I was shocked "umm….. Why do I need to?"

Johan said "my plan so you will do it or I will kill that mate of yours just like I killed little Jill."

I hissed at him. "You have an hour to prepare then you can go no strings attached. You have sex and go. Oh and I forgot one little detail she wont be willing."

"Why that is rape" I whispered.

He yelled "I SAID SO I NEED MY PLAN TO WORK SO DO IT AND LEAVE!" this is insane what is he doing this for I hate this I cant think I will do anything to save my mate.

I don't want to but if it gets you to leave us alone forever then I will feel guilt for that poor girl but I will still do it.

O_ne hour later_

I followed Johan into the banquet room where there was a small family 2 girls and their parents he had told us to hold the girls when he said now we did and then father of the girls started hitting and punching me for holding the girl she said Father please don't hurt my family." don't do this and stuff. Johan taunted the family and he gave them 5 min Johan brought us to the humans in a cage the thirst was so bad I haven't feed in 4 weeks my eyes were black and my throat burned I hated killing humans I had been trying only animals and if I waited 2 full weeks the animals were good but I never went that long I took down 2 humans before I could stop then I felt remorse and stopped Johan had 2 more humans and said you have two more to feed off from now I said I don't need anymore"

he said "You are mine for 10 more minutes so do as I say feed…. NOW!" so I did then we went in they grabbed one of the girls had her naked on the table and told me to do it now I didn't think I went up she was crying I felt bad for her she was a virgin I could smell her you see the virgins blood is sweeter than the rest.

Johan was taunting the father he came over to me and said get on with it so I got on the table between her legs undid my pants pulled out my erection and the only reason I had one was because I was so full of blood.

I wanted this over for me and this poor girl I told her I was sorry and I didn't have a choice. I put my erection into her stopped as I was all the way in to give her time to adjust to me

Johan started yelling at me I yelled back telling him to leave me alone I finished quickly apologizing to the girl over and over again. Her name is Lizzie all the people were yelling but Johan drained the parents the other girl was cold out on the floor.

I put on my pants and went to leave and I heard my nieces laughing at the other girl on the floor saying that will fix that sister of ours and Nephel too and I knew why he was doing it to teach her a lesson like he did with Jill so I made my decision to help them escape and not get caught I went back to the dinning hall took off my shirt put it on Lizzie picked up my niece and Lizzie and ran for hours till my niece started to stir I put them down by a tree explained that they needed to keep moving after I leave see I have a power 2 actually I can cover my scent as long as I'm touching another scent plus I'm an empath sucks really. So I went to get stuff the girls would need plus all the money I had on me and a fast car to get away.

I went back to my niece which I still don't know her name

Lizzie said "Sarah please stop he helped us escape" Sarah said "Fine but I don't trust him."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own twilight but I'm having fun with this please review and let me know how I'm doing**_

_John pov _I got into the car after the girls drive away is all I was thinking and fast I had put money passports clothes for them I can only be with them for another 2 hours the car ride was quiet I looked in the back Lizzie was sleeping and Sarah was sitting in the front I explained the same thing I did to Lizzie

"Keep movin is the most important thing"

maybe I should tell her I hear a extra heart beat comin from the backseat err I feel horrible that is my fault. Well I didn't think it could happen on the first try. I have sentenced that child to death poor Lizzie.

"I have to get out of here or I'll get caught again niece I'm sorry your father is dangerous and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Keep movin darlin get in the air, get away you only have a 2 hour head start."

With that I grabbed her put her in the driver seat and left the car. I needed to find my love!

_Sarah pov _

John said I got you a car filled with supplies so who knows how to drive? I said i kind of do but it has been a while. He picked me up and Sarah walked to the car we got in he drove really fast explaining to us that we probably only have short time till they start looking for you two.

"I hid our scent pretty well. I am leaving around the next turn remember keep moving as soon as you can get out of the country get in the air there is money in the bag along with every thing you two will need."

With that he grabbed me pulled me over to him and jumped out of the car. I had to slow down I couldn't drive 115 mph it scared me so I went 85mph. I drove to an airport looked in the trunk there was tons of money in the bags clothes to change into and there were passports too we brought tickets and out of there. After we got on the plane I looked through the bag and there was a note from john

Girls,don't forget keep movin if you stop you will get caught I don't know what you two did to piss Jonah off but I know he will kill you and me and my mate. Lizzie I'm so sorry for everything I did to you and Lizzie he threatened my mate and she is everything to me. Lizzie is pregnant. Sarah you should know the severity of Lizzie's condition she is in trouble and I don't know how to help you. I'm so

Our flight was to be a three hour flight we are landing in Corpus Christi, Texas. We needed a car and to keep movin. We got off went quickly through the airport.

I went into a drug store bought a pregnancy test took Lizzie into a bathroom and told her to do it. I mean at school everyone talked about sex and babies and she was just rapped and she looks terrible Lizzie went peed on it then emptied her stomach gross she came out handed me the test and she looked so pale like a sickly pale. I'm such a worry wart. The longest 3 minutes ever and Lizzie pucked again.I looked at the test and it was smiling at me. Err we didn't need this I need to send Nephel a letter he can help us this is serous all our mothers had died having us half breads their bodies couldn't handle it. I went to a library with Lizzie in tow.

I stopped got a paper wrote my only brother Nephel

Brother,I'm so scared I don't know what to do. Our father whom I will no longer call him that so Jonah is after me he killed my human family except lizzie and he had vampire rape her she looks really pale and I'm so worried for her. She is pregnant and she will die from the baby we both know this, and I don't know anything about pregnancy even less about vampire half breeds pregnancies. I'm in desperate need of help bro I cant stop movin or they will find us so I'm going to stop at a library go online my email you know please send me info soon.

Love ya Sarah

After I sent the letter I figured pay a little more to get the letter to Nephel I know I need help plus I need to hunt I'll go do that soon but most importantly we need to keep movin after ten minutes we were back in the car drivin 90 miles an hour and we only stop for gas and junk food

_15 Days later _

Lizzie is getting worse she cant eat with out punkin I was totally grossed out at first but now I'm used to it I hunted 3 days ago I stopped on the side of the road it took me 20 minutes to finish off 3 deer I have put Lizzie in the back seat a while ago covered in a blanket I wanted her to be as possible.

Lizzie is getting worse I keep drivin I'm so worried I was told to keep movin by John so that is what I've been doing so frustrating I'm tired and scared of getting caught by Johan but I need to check my email soon to see if Nephel has emailed me. Maybe he knows what to do and how to help Lizzie. So I stopped at a library to check my email prayin that something will be there.

To: SarahFrom: Nephel

I'm sorry for Lizzie, first she needs blood that will make her a little better, next the only way to save her is to turn her but you aren't venomous there is a family that I have meet the Cullens they saved one that was pregnant with a half bred the cullens live in Washington some where near Seattle go there they will help you Carlisle is a doctor he can help with the pregnancy too.

16 To: NephelFrom: Sarah

I'm so scared do you think Johan will hurt us we have been running for almost 3 weeks and Lizzie's belly is huge she is getting alot worse and thanks do you think you can help your venomous?

I hit send and almost immediately got a reply

To: SarahFrom: Nephel

Sweet pea I'm in Italy and the Volturi wont let me leave right now go to the cullens and hurry my aunt said the whole pregnancy with me only took a month. Don't forget the blood it will help her so much and I'm sorry. This is very dangerous for both of you Johan will more then likely looking for you! KEEP MOVING and hurry! With that I got up and left a little faster than humans should go I got in the car and drove faster I stopped along the side of the road went to kill an animal then put the blood in a container and went back to the car and gave it to Lizzie she drank it. She looked a little better.

I needed a map so I stopped at the next gas station got a map it is going to take me about 3 days to get to washington we are in Maine plus I need to sleep desperately and I need to hunt again and get Lizzie more blood I'll just sleep in the car for a few hours after I hunt and get blood for Lizzie. _6 hours later_

Sleep I much needed Lizzie stayed awake while I slept watching out and she was holding down some human food and looked pretty good too so I fell asleep.

I woke up to Lizzie talkin to her baby "don't worry bab sissy will fix everything"

she giggled "we need to pick you a name don't we I like Lilly is that good baby" she cooed"

I sat up and said "we got to get movin we need to go see someone called the Cullens Carlisle to be exact Nephel said they will help us.

She smiled and said "You know I love you sissy right and if something happens to me please promise me you will find my bab parents. And stay close and be her auntie"

I said "you'll be fine sis"

"PROMISE ME!" she shouted

I immediately agreed "Sure sis but your going to be ok Carlisle will help us."

Then I let it go saying "I love you too sis"

_Johan pov _I'm so pissed off at that child of mine Sarah was my pride and joy my youngest child but ever since Nephel talked to her a few years back she has resented me and I've distanced myself from her I even stayed away for a whole year then I was done I wanted her back I checked on her and she had been taken in by a human family and she even looked happy and it pissed me off.

So I came up with a plan to make that family pay and I needed my brother to help out and that wont be easy but he owes me actually he don't but Ill threaten him and that mate of his.

But that will be all I will get out of him unless he screws up I cant believe he is still mad about Jill I mean we were turned into vampires and I was thirsty and they were just humans he always held on to that stuff. I didn't care even when I drained my whole family. Stupid humans anyway.

From the time I've been a vampire it has been great i use humans for food and sex I've killed so many oh well so I've had fun. And kids as well.

I know just how to push my brother and he has agreed to everything I had planned just because I threatened that slut of his. But he is going to be a father and I have successfully killed all Sarah's human family except the girl which she will die just after the baby is born we have been following sarah for almost a month.

I got a call from Aro wanting me to go to Italy but I told not right now. He said you need to be here I have stuff to discuss with you. God I hate that man so I told him I'm busy and hung up the phone.

I think 2 more days and that girl will have that child. I'm going to take them back to the house tomorrow. I'm kind of worried she seems to be going somewhere towards Washington. I don't think she knows anyone but she seems to be going to a destination

She only stops for 6 hours to sleep. When she stops we'll take them when we'll drug sarah. Just to get home with out trouble.

I have paid 3 of my friends to get the girls home then they are free to go. I told them tonight we are going into action.

_Sarah pov_

One more day and we will be in seattle and I'll stop and check my email to see where this Carlisle Cullen lives. I'm so worried for lizzie she has been having conversations with the baby almost like I don't know the baby is answering her questions.

_Later that day _

I stopped the car leaned the seat back Lizzie is sleeping I put my head next to her belly and whispered

"Hi little one how are you doing in there are you comfortable I'm so worried for your mom my sister."I'm fine not to comfy though there isn't much room in here. My mom said don't move too much cuz it hurts her." It said I was so surprised to hear anything.

So I whispered again "You can here me?"

Yeah I can mom said your taking care of us your her sissy Sarah right?"

"Umm….. yeah I guess I'll tell you I'm takin us to Carlisle Cullen he is a man Nephel my brother said he will help us I hope so cuz if not your mom wont make it. Nephel said Carlisle will help has been through it before and saved the mom. We will be there tomorrow k little one."

"Ok but I'm hurting alot can you hurry"

I don't know if it is just in my head but I definitely heard the little one now maybe I'm crazy!

_**Please Review**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own twilight but I'm having fun with this please review and let me know how I'm doing!**_

Aro pov "Master Nephel has arrived as you advised along with his aunt Helien" Said Heidi."Good show them in please" "Awh Nephel its been too long how are you young one?" Nephel said "I'm fine What is the reason you asked me to see you?""Fine right to it then I need to know where your father resides as long as you corporate you'll live along with your aunt. Just give me your hand"

with that he offered me his hand and I seen every thought he has had a lot of them resting on Sarah his youngest sister and the hatred towards the father.

Some on our last meeting in the clearing with the Cullens and their friends that was 8 years ago I need to send someone to check on them. I got the location as well.

"Now you are required to stay until I finish through with Johan's punishment also you are required not to talk to him or your sisters" he thought of his regular letters to Sarah

"you can keep your letters to sarah so she don't suspect anything, but nothing about why you are here. I'm going to try to be civil first but with him that rarely works."

"Alright fair enough but please don't hurt my sisters they are innocent."

I let go of his hand and said "Heidi will show you to your rooms... Heidi please "

"Yes master Nephel right this way"

My next thing to do is to call him and request him to come to Italy too discuss everything. I talked to my brothers quickly so they would know about the phone call I'm going to make.

The damn thing rang 6 times then Johan answered it "Hello?"

"Greetings my friend this is Aro and I need you to join us in Italy for a short time" He replied "I'm busy and I'm not coming now or in the near future so piss off""You need to reconsider or your whole family is in danger."He growled at me saying "I SAID PISS OFF!" And he hung up.

I'm so angry now but I tried his phone again it went straight to his voicemail so I left him a message

"you have 2 days to call me back this is Aro and if you don't me and my guards will come and discuss things it will be better for you and your family if you call. 2 days"

that finished my message and prepared to leave since I know Johan will not call.

I told my brothers they said take care of that then."I will need 5 guards and myself. Felix, Demetri, Alec, Steven and Sean the two new memembers." Marcus said "that is fine but don't you usually use a Jane."" Yes but she is needed here for you two plus I need men for this mission."

Caius said "fine and have fun with that prick teach him the ultimate lesson in the end."

Johan pov

Sarah is taking forever to go to sleep tonight and I can hear her talkin to herself "when she falls asleep we will drug her and go back to the house. Give her enough to sleep for 6 hours as for the thing in the back seat she has been sleepin most of the time so not her she is just human.

_One hour later_

No noise is coming from the car so we went quickly sarah woke up screamed "what?" But the drugs worked quickly.

Then they picked her up I grabbed the thing from the back had she not been pregnant ready to have it I would have had a snack right now but oh well. We ran for 6 hours to get home. I told them to

It took Sarah 12 hours to wake up and that thing is getting worse not that I care I just want the baby to live. Sarah was groggie at first. Then she seemed to remember everything.

And asked "Where is Lizzie, tell me now Johan."

I am so pissed she has never used my givin name before. She may still have hard feelings about her human family. She is over there but she has not moved since I placed her over there. Then Sarah got up went over to her touched her cheek asked if she was ok but got no response.

Then the thing started to have a seizure. I know it will only be an hour before the baby gets here.

Sarah povI went over to Lizzie she looked horrible I touched her cheek asked her if she was ok she didn't say anything but the

baby did ' _I'm hurting so much and mom isn't talking to me in her head any more. I'm tryin not to move but it is so hard.' _

"don't worry everything will be ok."

I looked at Johan "your going to help her right"

He laughed so hard "No but the baby will be fine.

"You cant be sure but please save my sister."

I looked at Lizzie again and she shook all over.

Johan said "you have 20 minutes left with that" pointing at Lizzie "then we can be done with that""her name is Lizzie" I said I know he is going to let her die just like he did with my mom.

I figured to beg to save her. "Please dad save Lizzie she is a good friend and sister." He laughed "she is going to die just like humans should I should have never let you talk to Nephel he poisoned you against me."

Lizzie opened her eyes "PROMISE ME YOU WILL TAKE CARE OF YOUR NIECE. I love you sissy you were a great friend.

Then she started shaking and screaming then the

baby said _'ouch that hurts please make it stop I need to get out I'm so sorry mommy'_

Lizzie said" don't worry about me baby I love you and aunt Sarah will help you find a new mommy come out so I can see you before I see god"

with that the baby tore through Lizzies reached down grabbed the baby and said "your so beautiful Lilly. She stroked her cheek" and smiled looked at me

"REMEMBER YOU PROMISED take her find her parents and not you your her auntie love you sissy."

I took the baby and Lizzie closed her eyes and I heard her heart stop. I started crying.

I went into the bathroom washed up Lilly she was crying as well thinking _'I'm so sorry' over and over again I killed my mommy.'_

I said "this wasn't your fault at all your mom wanted your name to be Lilly you need a middle name how about we make it your mommy's Elizabeth I wont give you a last name till I find you a family."

With that she stopped cryin and smiled I washed her hair and dried it it was just above her shoulders curly bronze and emerald green eyes.

Johan knocked on the door."I want that baby now your a bad influence like Nephel was to you. You only have today with her then one of your sisters will take her"

I need to get out of here with Lilly fast. _'why_' asked Lilly

'can you hear me lilly' I thought she looked up at me and smiled and nodded. _Johan is a bad man we need to get to the Cullens they may still help we will go to Carlisle no matter what Nephel said he is good we will leave in a few hours. We need to be really quiet then but right now I need you to cry she thought why so he wont take you away right now. _I thought

Lilly cried and cried but calmed down until Johan said he was going to take her then she wailed her little heart out Johan got so pissed when she wouldn't stop crying.

After a couple of minutes he left. Then she calmed practically as soon he left.

I told Lilly I needed to get some stuff that we will need to help us with our journey.

I carried her downstairs telling her to be really quite now and she did. I got a backpack filled it with clothes for me and Lilly and money from Nephel he said "I'll need it some day but don't tell Johan he will keep it and you under his control."

I made a make shift sling for Lilly so I'd be able to have my hands open and it will make it easier to run faster. I headed back to my room I still have some stuff I wanted to take with me.

As I was headed back to my room I looked down in the courtyard and seen 6 vampires approaching Johan. One of them asked for his hand then grabbed his hand but Johan didn't put up a fight I heard Johan

"Aro what do you want?"

"I'm here for your punishment" said Aro.

My sisters were in the courtyard as well Aro pointed at my sisters and said "she is here and more important them so dispose of them."

Within seconds my sisters were dead. I am in total shock I looked down Lilly thinking Oh my we are going to die.

And whispered "Lilly you need to try to get someone to help us call out to someone far away even if something happens to me keep quiet Lilly do you hear me?"

She nodded "I'm going to hide you in the floor remember not one word and keep quiet k Auntie loves you."

I kissed her on the forehead wrapped her in a blanket and placed her in the floor. I put my bag and sling down and ran all over the room to cover up Lilly's scent then I went over to my desk and made it look that I was there for a while.

I heard a sound I turned as 2 vampires grabbed my arms and lead me down to the courtyard where they had Johan held by 3 of the vampires the one named Aro was talking at first

then Johan interrupted him "Aro I didn't know"

Aro laughed "I told you and I left messages and if I remember correctly you told me to PISS OFF. I have the perfect punishment for you this seems fitting since you delivered it to someone else. See I believe in Karma and it is a bitch and it will come and bite you in the ass."

Johan looked as confused as I felt and asked "what are you talking about?"

Aro continued " You know that human family that father you are going to feel the same thing he did with this one seem you have the same feelings with this one she was your favorite right she reminds you of your little sister that you drained when you first came into this life."

At that moment I knew that he was talking about Lizzie so I took action I stomped on the foot of one then elbowed the other in the gut it hurt but I got away and took off running towards the forest I almost made it there but I'm only half vampire it was no use and it angered them both. I got hit in the back of the head and it hurt really bad. Then I was drug back to Aro

Aro said "she is putting up quite a fight she might get hurt more than that girl ."

Johan looked like he was going to be sick if that was possible for a vampire.

I actually got away 3 more times just to be beat and drug back

Aro said "See you were never a good father to her and you know this before we kill you."

I was knocked down to the ground I was kicking, fighting and screaming. Johan was just standing there not moving.

Aro continued "You see Alec can let you see everything but you cant move. Now the 3 of them will hold her down as Demetri does the honors of deflowering your little princess."

I keep fighting I punched Demetri in the face. Then he ripped off my clothes and hit me back. My face hurt so bad. I kneed him in the groin.

Demetri whispered "You really shouldn't have done that. He growled at the others said

"Hold her… this is going to be so much fun well for me anyway" as his pants were dropped down. Then he tore into me so rough it felt like my insides were being beat up, and I was a virgin. He moved inside me, pulling out, pushing in. I continued to scream then he hit me in the head and everything went black

_**Please review I need to know how I'm doing thanks for reading! **__**J**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to post something new but I had writers block. Please reveiw! Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

**Please reveiw! Please reveiw! Please reveiw!**

Fred pov

My name is Fred. I became a vampire a little over 8 years ago by a woman named Victoria she was makin an army to kill a coven near washington I left although I wished that Bree would have joined me but she had a thing for diego so she went to him and probably died.

Anyway I've been living off animals for 7 years I meet some people named Garrett and Katie that showed me a new way they was nice to me I stayed with them for less than a month it was their honeymoon and I felt like a third wheel so I left.

Garrett warned me to always keep moving if your in danger. Stay safe Cousin. If you want to visit us we live Alaska with our immediate family.

So I'm wondering the world trying to find my purpose. I still have human memories but they are cloudy.

Today is just another day time seems to pass slowly people are amusing. I have a gift from what I was told I can repeal people its like I stink. They just go the other way. I can control it now. I can turn it on and off as I desire. I can project it about 30 feet away from me and I'm still practicing to make it go further.

I am going to hunt It has been two weeks since I have then I heard

'HELP ME PLEASE'

I looked around called out "hello is anyone there"

'YES PLEASE THEY ARE GOING TO KILL US' 

"ok where are you? Who is trying to kill you?" 

'I dont know but here is the area we traveled'

then flashes of scenary went through my head.

"Fine Im on my way"  
>'ok but be careful I dont want you to get hurt' I laughed<p>

"sweetheart not much can hurt me, but I'll be cautious"  
>'Hurry I smell something horrible.'<p>

I ran for ten minutes and smelled smoke And I see purple smoke. I'm repeling as hard as I try not to defence mechinism I guess but I can feel it. I walk slowly to the complex.

Staying in the shadows so not to be noticed.

I smell blood and there is a young girl naked and bleeding has bruises everwhere. I was kneeling down next to her she looks really bad.

"hello can you hear me?" there was no response from her.

'Umm... hello can you hear me?' I thought

'I'm upstairs first bedroom under the floor boards, did you find my aunt?'

I ran up the stairs seen the room there was a bag on the bed. I lifted the floor boards and there was a small baby wrapped in a blanket

'you found me' 

"yes I did are you ok" 

'did you find my aunt'  
>"Yes but she is hurt and I dont know how to care for her."<br>'We were going to Carlisle Cullen in seattle he works in a hospital around there. She packed that bag over there.'  
>So I grabbed the bag, a blanket and ran down to the aunt. I wrapped her aunt in a blanket placed the baby in this sling thing and put the bag on my back, picked up the aunt and ran. I was still repelling anything close to me except the two I was holding. <p>

_One hour later_

I made it too a small village put them down

and said "Ill be right back be quiet" 

I bought a room from the motel. Went to pick the girls up put them in the room. I cleaned the girl up she was pretty even with all the bruises on her face she really put up a fight. I put on a dress on her wrapped her in another blanket. Then I changed the baby. My rule is when ever it isnt safe dont stay in one place more than ten minutes. I may be paraniod, but under this situtation I have reason. So we ran again. 

I finally got to Seattle and called every hospital in the area. He wasnt in Seattle. So I called all the ones within 100 miles, and he was in a little town Forks hospital.

"Hello" he said

"Are you Carlisle Cullen"

"Yes how may I help you"

"I dont know if you can, but I need to meet you Ill be there in an hour"

"I dont usually meet people I dont know"

"LISTEN I FOUND THIS THING AND I CANT EXPLAIN IT BUT SHE KNOWS YOU AND I CANT HELP HER ANY LONGER." I shouted I was pissed and I think the aunt is getting worse. I dont want her to die on my watch.

He sighed "fine see you in an hour or so."

With that I picked up the girls and ran again. 

_One hour later  
><em> 

I placed the girls down in the wood by the hospital entrance put repel around them. I have some weird need to protect them. I walked into the hospital I could smell the vampire there I scanned the area.

Asked the receptionist "Is Carlisle Cullen available I really need to speak with him quickly it wont take but a minute please.

She paged him I heard him say I'll be right there.

"I'm Cullen how can I help you?"

In vampire speed I told him everything about the hurt girl that isnt human and the baby who can talk to you in your head. He called some one.

"Yes alice to told me we will be there in 5."

"Who" Dr. Cullen asked

The man on the phone he laughed "Bella and myself and alice said relax dad"

Carlisle closed the phone and looked at me my son and daughter will be here soon then he will take you to our house.

Seconds later a silver volvo pulled up the son and daughter got out. I am a little anxious there are three other vampires here I am starting to repell. The son whispered something to the girl and she nodded and

he said "Please dont do that we wont hurt you we only want to help you I'm Edward this is Bella my love of my life. We are to take you to our house."

I immediately thoughted of the girls and how bad the one is. Edward sighed "She does look really bad, Lets go Now."

We went outside to where I put the girls down. Edward pulled out his cell phone "Dad you need to come home she is really bad. We can handle it for a short time but you are more advanced and she needs that also bring IV stuff, Blood that should work for now."

Edward POV

This girl is so bad. So many bruises, cuts, broken bones. Next to her is a small blanket with a baby.

Bella Came "Give me the baby honey help put the girl into the back and Fred sit in the back holding her head."

I looked at my love kind of confused she said "the baby told me"

I looked at Fred apparently lets go we got a lot to discuess. With that I picked up the girl Fred got in the back seat I placed the girl in carefully. Bella got in and I drove fast to the house. I felt I needed to talk after the uncomfortable silence was to much.

I started "Well first I feel the need to tell you somethings one I'm telekinetic I can hear all your thoughts as well as everyone around me except my love and she can block anyone she puts in her shield although she lets me hear her thoughts at times."

"I see your a vegitartian as well." Bella and I laughed at my inside joke

_'what is he talking about' _Fred thought

_'your not being nice love it is rude to tell jokes' _Bella thought

_'I'm hungry! I hope I get to eat soon, and my throat hurts auntie says I need to be good. So I wont complain.' _The baby thought

"Fred we only eat animals, and baby Bella will feed you as soon as we get to the house andshe will get something to drink."

Fred laughed "I didnt choose this life for me."

_'I was turned by a vampire named Victoria' _I stiffened at her name

_'to be in her army I'll kill that woman if I ever see her again' _

"Dont worry about her I killed her and Riley when she attached Bella, and our family didnt have a choice about killing her coven they attacked us trying to kill Bella when she was still human. That was about 8 years ago"

"Can you tell me about what happened to my friend Bree she was almost 5 foot long brownish black hair, she was looking for Diego."

I sighed "Sadly she is dead we didnt kill her the voltori Felix was the one that actually did it. We wanted to help her, but Jane said no, and had her disposed of. Jane said that Victoria's coven let to many know of the existance of vampires and had her killed. I also believe that they would have you killed as well even now so dont tell anyone else who made you in fact from now on think and say that carlisle made you. I know he wont care plus that will insure your safety."

"Alright and thanks" Fred laughed "So that makes us brothers right?"

With that I laughed too "Yeah brother mom will be so happy to meet you.

We will be home in a minute" I leaned over to my love and kissed her cheek smelled her hair and whispered at vampire speed "I love you sweetheart and you still smell devine.

**Please reveiw! Please reveiw! Please reveiw! Please reveiw! Please reveiw! Please reveiw! Please reveiw!Please reveiw! Please reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

….I don't own twilight…..

_**I don't own twilight but I'm having fun with this please review and let me know how I'm doing!**_

()….Chapter 7.….()

**Bella POV**

We picked up this little baby and she is so adorable. Her hair is like Edwards just longer, and those eyes such a pretty green.

Edward and Fred put the baby's aunt in the room I had Nessie in. They both seem a lot like Nessie.

' _that is because we are my mom was human, but the man wasn't she talked to me a lot in her mind I had heard her for along time before she died. She was raped by a guy named John but he was forced to do it by Johan. Johan is my aunt Sarah's bio dad. Is my auntie going to be ok?' _

I laughed "Wow you have an impressive gift little one what is your name?"

'_My name is Lillie Elizabeth, and I can hear anyone I'm talking to'_

I smiled Mom and my sisters want to see you and my apologies for Ali she can be a little much at times. But we love her just as much. I thought

'_Well I think it will be fun … do you think they will like me…I'm scared they will hate me.'_

"That is impossible Lillie. This is my mom, this is Rosie, and this is Ali" I said pointing to each of them.

They were smiling at her and said "Hi"

Ali got the dazed look in her eyes. She is having a vision. Ali started bouncing around and I'm so worried usually she makes us go shopping. Then she started squealing "Yeah, I love shopping, and she is going to look so cute in that dress."

"When are we going Ali, and who is going?" I asked she always knows.

"You, mom, Rosie, Lillie and I are going today in an hour." Ali said

"Um Ali you first have to ask Lillie if she even wants to go." I said

"But I seen already." Ali complained. We all laughed.

"Do you want to go Lillie?" Ali asked "Yeah she agreed"

"Lillie, sweetheart do you really want to go?"

'_Yeah sure I don't want her to be mad plus it may be fun.' _Lillie thought

"Yeah she may be mad but you don't have to go, It could be fun too." I said

"Don't be such a stick in the mud sissy." Ali said

"Ali I just like shopping, you know that, but I go to make you happy and cuz love you sis." I said

Ali laughed "I know that." kissing me on the cheek

Carlisle came over and handed me a bottle for Lillie "She needs this"

"Here Lillie this is for you sweet girl. Rosie will feed you. I need to talk to my husband for a minute."

'_ok, that smells good.' _Lillie thought

I went up the stairs _'Honey I'm going shopping with the girls and we are taking Lillie.' _I said lowering my shield.

He came over to me and whispered "you know much I love hearing your thoughts my love."

I kissed him _'I know, and the things I am going to do to you will enjoy. As I ran through multiple positions I'm in with no clothes on'_

He growled at me "you my love are the most dangerous creature I know."

'_Yeah but that was a promise for later love' _I thought

'_I would like to discuss Lillie can we keep her until her aunt comes around'_ I thought

"That is fine she can stay in Nessie's old bed but you know as well as I do that no one is going to put her down for a while. You know as well as I do it took them almost 3 weeks to put Nessie down, and that was 8 years ago. She is going to grow fast like Nessie." Edward said

He kissed me again 'W_e leave in an half of an hour.' _I thought

I went back down stairs and started getting ready to go.

**Fred POV **

The girl I saved looked terrible she was beaten badly. I feel so protective of her. She looks a lot like Bree just… better…. Sweeter….even with all the bruises, and cuts she is so beautiful.

Carlisle came in and started his assessment on her. Hooking her up to tubes. Giving her blood, and IV fluids, Setting her broken bones. Edward just nodded.

Carlisle came over to me and said "I may not be able to save that child there. She is healing at a fast rate lets hope she can be completely heal before the birth. We will do a cesarean section deliver the child with hopes to minimize the blood loss. Sew her up as quick as possible. This should save them both.

"The girls would like to know if it is ok to take the little one shopping with them." Edward said

"I don't care. As long as she is safe, she will be right?" I said

He laughed "With 4 vampires she will be fine."

I looked back at the girl

Edward said "The girl name is Sarah"

A pretty name for a beautiful girl. I just stare at her I don't want to leave her side. I need to be close to her, like something is holding me there.

The hours go by and then I heard arguing down stairs.

"The Teal one Ali." One said

"No, Lilac is her color Rose." Ali it must be said.

"Girls she looks lovely in both colors when she gets older she will decide, Okay" the older one said

Edward came to me and said "C'mon brother time to meet the rest of the family." with that we went downstairs

"This is Bella my wife you met her earlier, Our sisters Rose,( pointing at a pretty blonde) and Ali (pointing at a black haired pixy) he laughed and said "You will fit right in everyone calls Ali that."

"Our brothers Jasper (pointing at a honey blonde that I will never fight with he has so many bites on his body), and Emmett (pointing at a big man with black short curly hair) , Our mother Esme (pointing at a Carmel colored hair), and that was Carlisle our father upstairs.

Then the pixy got a dazed look on her face. My new brother looked sick.

Ali said "Oh shit, I wasn't watching that they will be here in 10 minutes."

Edward said on the phone "Jake there may be a problem be on alert have everyone phase The Voltori will be here in 10 minutes. Hurry I don't want anyone there hurt. Give Nessie the phone she will communicate to you send Seth close enough so I can help you too."

"Dad what is going on" Nessie said

"Stay on the phone with your mom." Edward said tossing the cell to Bella

Then I heard One loud howl then that was followed by many howls.

Repel REPEL REPEL Repel REPEL REPEL

"You need to stop that brother" Edward said

"I cant we are in danger it is automatic and it wont affect anyone in the house." I said

"We have some outside of the house." Edward said

"Carlisle we have company lets meet them outside. Bella contain him in your shield for now. Ali focus hard please. Jazz and Em lets go.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 8 .…..

-The italic is thoughts only Edward can hear-

**Edward POV**

Just like Ali's Vision Aro, Felix, Demetri, Alec, Steven and Sean came up to the house.

"Aro what brings you to Forks with your goons." Carlisle said _'something isn't right Edward'_

"We followed someone here She was punished and we are going to take her to finish out her punishment.

_Demetri -'her punishment was so much of my pleasure raping that girl was so sweet. She put up quite a fight.' he ran through everything that happened to Sarah._

I growled "She didn't do anything to be punished."

" She is paying for her father's mistakes." Aro said

"Aro that hardly seems fair to the girl. She is innocent, and she isn't in any shape to travel." Carlisle said

_Jazz -'please chill your making me want to rip off Demetri's limbs' _

"Good Jazz he deserves it" I said darkly

_Jazz-'He is the one that did it to Sarah right' _

"Yeah he is Jazz and I got to see it first hand please calm me down."

_Jazz-'You know it is hard when I want the same thing'_

_Em - Eddie I know it was one of these guyes that hurt little Sarah just but the murderous looks your giving and the feelings Jazz is giving off , So who am I going to kill?_

I shook my head trying to get them to stop.

_Jake -'Ed we are here just in the tree line if you need us just say so' _

_Seth-' yeah we are behind you with no problem'_

_The pack-yeah _

_Jake- Guyes shut up and wait'_

"Not yet and stop it" I yelled

_Aro-'I just want my half breed to do experiments on' _

"Well Aro I can assure you that will never happen you cant have Sarah she has had a bad enough punishment and My family will protect her so go away." I said

"Young one her brother is back at the castle and we just want to reunite them" Aro said

"You forgot I can here your thoughts that you just thought." I said

"We have you surrounded you can leave or you can die, but just so you know Sarah will never go with you. " Carlisle said

"Please fight I like a good fight that we will win. So attack us." Em said

"Yeah and Demetri you will be beat first then my brothers and I will rip you apart." Jazz said.

"Fine we will leave but when she is better for travel I want her to come and face her punishment." Aro said.

"I will say her punishment has already been taken care of good day Aro." Carlisle said.

"Yeah like leave, NOW." Em said.

_Bella- 'I have up my shield and Alec is isn't going to get you love you.'_

"Lets go home boys." Aro said and then they were gone.

I went to Jazz and Em "Thanks Brothers now lets go take care of our sister."

**Sarah POV **

There is so much pain I hurt everywhere. Where am I. oh shit where is Lillie. God I cant even open my eyes.

"Your ok I'm Edward, your at Carlisle Cullen's house. Lillie told Fred to bring you to us. Carlisle is going to some pain meds to make you comfortable. They may make you a little tired." Edward said

Awh please help me they were hurting me I went over everything that I remembered.

"Please Love just for a little while I cant bare it again that is like the 10th time and it is worse than yours Rose." Edward said to someone

I went back to sleep. Waking up to someone holding my hand. I opened my eyes to a bright room. There was a man sitting holding my hand with golden eyes, with so much emotion in them. Pretty Blonde wavy hair. Rubbing circles on my hand. I felt safe with him.

Standing by the wall just behind the sitting man was another man with Bronze crazy hair and he looks like he is laughing at me. He has golden eyes. And he is about 6'2.

"I'm Edward and I can hear everything you are thinking. He is Fred my brother and he hasn't left your side. You have been here just over a week and a half. This is our father Carlisle Cullen. Sarah you are safe here our family will not let anything happen to you or Lillie. My wife Bella and my sisters and mother are intertaning her at the moment."

I cant talk my throat hurts so much.

"Don't talk just think what you want and I'll get it for you."

That is conventient for you right.

"umm yes and no… Helping you and hearing what you need is great , but somethings … I don't enjoy ….. Hearing ….plus I try not to invade my families private thoughts. Do you need anything little sister?"

Little sister you accept as your family even though I may have brought danger to your family?

"Like I said we see you as our little sister and we will protect our family no matter what and we already dealt with that danger you are worried about."

I'm so sorry. I hurt so bad, and I was raped. I tried so hard to get away but I'm so weak. I started crying

"No sweetheart that wasn't your fault, and you fought so hard the fact is even I would have had trouble getting away from 4 vampires. Please sissy stop crying." Edward said

"Love please stop crying" Fred said as he wiped a tear away from my face

I felt a calm, serene cloud over me.

Pain is getting worse please make it go away.

"Dad she is in extreme pain." Edward said

"I'm Carlisle I am going to give you something for the pain, but I really need to talk to you about some medical stuff my little one. First I am truly sorry for everything that you have been through, but you are pregnant and at the rate that the baby is growing you should be full term in a few days. We have prepared to give you a cesearian section or a day or so to protect you."

I don't want it I cant do this is there someone that wants it. Please Edward I need to also find someone to take Lillie as well I promised my sissy Iwould be only be her Auntie, plus I aint ready to be a mother.

"Well wow ok sis I have to talk to my siblings but I know my wife and I will take Lillie we have had her since she arrived, and it would be an honor. To raise her. As for the one you are carrying I'll talk to Rose and Em they …well Rose has always wanted a baby, and Em will do anything to make her happy so If you want I'll ask them to raise your child."

I don't want it to be mine, I just want to be the auntie. Will Rose take care of it?

"That wont be a problem I assure you. I know Rose will love it with all her being."

Can you ask her then please ask her to do it for me

"okay I'll be right back."

With that he left the room and Carlisle gave me some pain meds. And I went to sleep.

**Rose POV**

I cant believe I am going to be a mom. Em agree immediately and we are going to talk to our little sister. I need to see what she wants and follow her wishes completely.

"Rose I know you will do everything in your power to make her and the baby happy. She is sleeping for now but she will be awake in a few hours." Edward said.

"This is so cool I'm gonna be a daddy" Em said causing me to laugh.

Me and Em went up to the room that Sarah was in to wait for her to wake up. Fred is still here holding her hand I think he truly loves her.

"I agree with you" Edward whispered to me

After an hour she woke up.

"Hi sissy this is our other sister Rose and our brother Emmett but we all call him Em. Rose and Em wanted to talk to you even though you cant say anything yet but I can tell them what you are thinking." Edward said

"Hi Sarah. I'm Rosalie and I truly know what you are going through and I'm sorry and only time will heal that wound. I also think that Fred here likes you!" I said

"She says hi Rose, and she likes fred too. Also what did you want to talk about?" Edward said for Sarah

"Is there anything that you want me to do for you any guide lines you want me to follow."

"No nothing like that she just wants you to love it, like your own." Edward said for Sarah

"You have nothing to worry about that I've waited almost 100 years to be a mom. I will love this baby completely, forever and unconditionally." I said.

"I think I've made the right decision with you Rose. And thank you so much for doing this. Will we stay sisters? Or do you want me to go away?"Edward said for Sarah

"Oh no I want you in my childs life and of course you will be my little sister for eternity. I love you sissy" I said

"She loves you" Edward said for Sarah

"According to Carlisle tomorrow will be the big day. Sarah you dear will sleep through the whole thing. Carlisle and I will take care of the delivery. Carlisle she is hurting a lot again." Edward said

I'm so excited I get a new sister and a baby in the same week this is great.

**Carlisle POV **

We Set it up just like a operating room. Edward and I are going to do the procedure and Rose is going to take care of the baby and make sure it is ok.

I got so much stuff to be prepared for this. Fred's job is to hold her hand and talk her through it

We are going to put her out completely so Sarah wont feel anything. We started at noon the procedure seemed to be going fine. First cut mark 1201

I said we had the suctioning going and then I used my teeth to break through the sac.

Oh shit there are 2 babies in there. "Rose here is your little girl go clean her up."

And this is another little girl and she isn't breathing. Edward take over and sew her up I'll take care of the baby.

His hands went to work and I went to work on the tiny little girl in my hands I placed her down and worked on her for 30 seconds and that seemed to take forever, but she started breathing and a loud cry came from her. This baby has the prettiest blue eyes and dark black hair just like Em.

"Dad come help me please. Rose pass your baby to Em and take this one. I need to help Edward. I went back to Edward and he had her almost closed up.

"You are doing wonderful son. Finish up." I said as I lent him my hands to hold the equiptment.

**Emmett POV **

This baby is so beautiful she looks just like my Rosie pretty blonde hair, and awesome blue eyes. This is my little girl we only picked out one name but we have one name. I've only been holding her for seconds and she totally rules my world. "My baby girl Madeline Rose." She smiled at me. "You love your daddy don't you."

Rose came over to me and I seen our other baby. She was just as pretty but jet black hair like me and the same awesome blue eyes as her sister. "So babe what are we going to call her since this one is my little Madeline Rose?" I asked

"What about Elizabeth Rose" Rosie asked

"That is so perfect my love" I said "I got my perfect family now. How does someone so small have us wrapped around them so quickly." I said

"We so got to protect them from that evil pixy" I added

Rose just laughed "she will just want to change their clothes."

**Fred POV**

The day after the delivery Sarah woke up and she was trying to talk I got up and got her a drink of water, and helped her drink it. Sarah started talking to me.

Sarah's face didn't have as many bruises on it and she was pretty. I think she has been the most beautiful creature I have ever met and at that moment I knew that I loved her. I think I have known for a while but I actually told her

"I love you Sarah, no matter what."

And the best thing ever is that she said it back "I love you too Fred."

I am helping her heal both physically and emotionally. Edward is helping me with that so is Rose. Basically the whole family is. I just want to go kill that bastard that hurt my love and I know my brothers would help me. But that would bring the wrath of the Volturi on us and that is very bad.

We get her to talk about everything and Edward and Jazz tells she is getting better.

All I care about is she that she is feeling better. I love her and she is my life now and I'll do anything for her. Carlisle also said that she can have more babies if she ever wanted to again. I love her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	9. Chapter 9

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 9 .…..

**Sarah POV**

It has been 3 weeks and I no longer hurt I am moving around perfectly. I see Rose and Em taking care of the babies and they are perfect parents. Maddie and Bethie are such good babies. Rosie helps me a lot she and I talk about my rape. That helps a lot. Fred and I are together now I feel anxious when ever he is away.

On a happier note, my new Dad(Carlisle) said I will be able to have more children later in the future.

My new mom(Esme) is great as well. Lillie is doing well with Edward and Bella being her parents.

I now have 4 brothers Nephel, Edward, Em, Jazz they all are helpful and they are nothing like Johan and my sisters that have passed.

I also now have 3 new sisters Rose, Bella, and Ali. Ali and I love to shop together. Rose and I work on the cars. Bella and I talk a lot and discuess books that we read.

I also have 4 nieces Nessie, Lillie, Maddie, Bethie.

I love my new family, they remind me of my Mason family I lived with before he killed them all.

(**Ed** Vs _Sarah_)

"**Sissy can I ask you a Question" Edward said **

"_Sure … what is up bro?"_

"**Well you said Mason family what is that?"**

"_Umm. Lillie's bio mom was a mason they kind of adopted me for a while."_

He laughed _"What?"_

"**You see before I was turned I was a Mason."**

"_Wow that would be weird if Lillie was like a great great great niece or something like that."_

"**I'm going to have Carlisle look at our cells to see. It would be really neat."**

"_Fred and I are going hunting. First I need to let Nephel know I'm ok can I use the computer."_

"**Sure it is over there. Have fun sissy"**

With that I went to the computer

TO: Nephel

From : Sarah

Subject : Im ok

Brother I ran into trouble and I was hurt I'm fine now but, I also have a new family that is protecting me. They love me and you were right my new dad (Carlisle Cullen) helped me there were men that came and attacked Johan and they punished me for his mistakes. They raped me. I was beat up really bad as well.

We also have a new niece Lizzie had her baby but Johan let her die since she was only human and I couldn't change her not having any venum.

If you want to come and visit I am at the Cullens.

I finally have another mom. She is wonderful. I also met a guy that I love his name is Fred.

Your loving sister

Sarah Rose Cullen

To : Sarah

From : Nephel

Subject : Glad

Sister I am still in Italy. Aro refuses to let us leave yet. Cullen huh that is good. I want to know sissy who raped you I'll kill that bastard.

Stay with your new family maybe they will adopt me and aunt Helien too staying with a large family makes you safe.

I am in a little trouble here Aro is going to begin experiments on me. Well yesterday was the start and this girl just looked at me and smiled and my whole body was im such extreme pain kind of like being lite on fire. And I don't think I'll ever be leaving here

Sorry but I think I wont make it. Don't ever come here. They want to see how much I can go through before I go to my human side.

Sorry for the bad news.

Your Brother

Nephel

TO: Nephel

From : Sarah

Subject : can I do anything

Can I help you at all? Just tell me and I will help if I can I love you brother.

Your sister

Sarah Rose Cullen

To : Sarah

From : Nephel

Subject : I don't think so

Sis I don't think there is anything you can do I'll be dead in the morning. I think. Maybe Carlisle can call him for my release.

But I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want our nieces hurt. Or you my lil sis hurt either. Just so you know I love you with all my heart.

Your Brother

Nephel

"Dad can you call Aro for my brother's reliese he will be dead in the morning."

"I will call and see, but I wont trade anything." dad said.

**Em POV **

How can something so cute produce something that smells so disgusting.

"Rosie please don't make me change this lil angel she smells like something died in there." I said

"Em just do it quickly, you're a vampire silly." Rose said "Daddy is being funny isn't he Maddie." she cooed

"Bethie awh c'mon don't move how am I to change you fast. Oh shit it is getting everywhere….. Rose" I whined it is like green ooze so gross.

"EMMETT YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AROUND MY GRANDBABIES." mom yelled

"Sorry but this is horrible Bethie don't laugh at daddy."

"Uncle Em want help." Nessie said

"Yup I needed it." I said. Nessie took Bethie and started to clean her up.

"Your daddy is so funny Bethie lets get cleaned up fast…..and there new diaper … new clothes … and done. See uncle that was easy and only took me one minute and Aunt Rose said stop belly aching." Nessie laughed.

She handed me back my little princess laughing at me. Bethie is smiling at me and said "Daddy"

"Ha she said my name first, She loves me more." I said

With that My love came up and smacked me in the head.

"Don't be silly dear they love us the same. And you will agree or I'll tell Bella not take them for the night." Rosie said

Oh shit it has been 2 days since I got laid and I totally need her.

"Babe I totally agree with you" I said quickly. Causing both my little girls to giggle and say "Mommy."

They can crawl and almost walk. They say many words they are so smart.

Their hair is just past their shoulders and it is curly little ringlets (Maddie) one blonde same color as Rose and the other the same color as mine (Bethie).

I love my sweet babies and I told Jake to keep those mutts away so they don't imprint on them till they are at least 12 in physical age. Which is only like 2 years they are growing faster than Nessie did. Rose said they have been kind of sad so we are having a party for them and She invited them. I noticed thet too, and I'll do anything for my baby girls.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	10. Chapter 10

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 10 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Carlisle POV**

I need to call Aro for my new daughter Sarah's Brother Nephel.

(Conversation between **Carlisle** and _Aro, __Nephe__l_)

Ring, Ring, Ring….

"_Hello my dear friend what can I do for you this fine day."_

"**Yes it is a fine day indeed. I actually am calling for my step-son Nephel. I would like him released along with his aunt. He has been following all your wishes, He needs to come home I need him and my family wants him to come home. As long as he wants to come, but I know you are torturing my boy."**

"_Awh yes we are helping him find his powers. He is free to leave if he wants to go."_

"**I would like to speak to him at this moment then."**

"_That is fine, …Heidi can you please bring Nephel here …(He sounded angry)… __ o__, (he sounded exhausted) __this is Nephel__."_

"**My boy how are they treating you." **

"_To be honest it hasn't been fun for me Dad. I just me and Auntie to come home please."_

"**Give Aro back the phone My boy.**

"_Alright here he is."_

"_Hello My friend."_

"**I am sending a car that will be there in 10 minutes to pick up Nephel and Heilen up. I will see my step son in 12 hours. Aro it was nice talking to you." **

"_My friend you are being sloppy how long have you lived in Forks?"_

"**Not to long we are always careful. We usually stay in one place for 10 to 12 years. Like I said we know the rules and we would not break them."** this is pissing me off they could wipe us out without any thought.

"_Awh yes I'll speak to you soon your car is here….. Nephel boy you and your aunt are dismissed, and your car from your step dad is here. Good travels Nephel. Carlisle if we find any problems we will terminate your coven. Think of the consequences of your whole coven."_

"**I always think of my entire family, Aro. I assure you we have no problems. Good bye Aro" **I hung up

We need to move and hide for a while. Bells can shield us for some time. Fred can repel for some time

My family is very large and we have been here in Forks for far too long. It is getting dangerous for us we need to leave here so the Volturi don't come here.

"You are right Dad. They have been getting weary of us and a majority of the time the humans envy us but it has been a lot lately."

Time to relocate, We need a family meeting, call the pack and the family.

"Babe you know how irritating it is when you pick comments out of someone's head." Bella said to Edward

"Family meeting is needed immediately right after we put the little ones to bed!"

"Alright" everyone said from different spots in the house.

_12 hours later_

**Edward POV**

Everyone came and sat around the dinning room table including Jake's pack Sam was here as well.

_How do I start -_ Carlisle

_What is going on _-Sam and Jake

_So bored I just wish my princesses were up _-Emmett

_There is a problem why is this taking so long, too many emotions sending calm _-Jazz

"I think the Volturi is looking for a reason to take us out." Carlisle said

"We will protect our whole family" Emmett said

"Agreed" Fred, Jazz, Rose, Jake, Seth, Embry, Leah, Cody, Ali, Bella, Sarah, Esme and I said.

"I think we need to lay low for a while Bells put a shield around us please. We need to move as well." Carlisle said

"I don't think we should hide for say but I wont endanger my children" Rose said _I just got them I refuse to put them in danger._

"I actually agree with you this is the longest we've stayed in one place. Everyday we stay the humans could discover what we are." I said

"That seems like the we are being cowards running and hiding" Seth said

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt they will not think twice about killing us this time." Carlisle said

"We have a lot to lose plus the children are still quite young. Lillie, Maddie, Bethie cant really defend themselves. With Nephel, Sarah and Nessie they are only half vampires." Esme said

"I don't care I'll do anything to protect my little girls and as much as I like a fight I would never risk us fighting if they could get hurt. I say we move somewhere cool." Emmett said

'_God I love my monkey man. So smart' -_Rose

'_Honey I agree with Em if our children are in trouble we move' _My love thought

"I say we vote on this we move or we stay." My Bella said

"I am going where ever Nessie goes but I wont force my pack to go." Jake said

"Jake you know I'll always be with you right." Seth said

"We are with you Jake and the Cullens. You go we go." Embry, Leah, Cody

"Jake I need to talk to Clair then I'll let you know I cant leave her." Quil said.

"I'm Staying - All I have to say is I respect you Cullens and If you have to move we will truly miss you. You are the best people we know. Even if you are vampires. Jake please keep in touch." Sam said.

"We move" Rose said _It'll keep my girls safe _

"move" Em said

"Move I will do everything to keep my niece safe." Ali said

_Vision_

_Aro is sending 6 vampires to the town of forks to see what the people know about the Cullens. ….12 people go missing in Port Angles…. Jane catches Lillie, Maddie, Bethie and kills them… Steve kills Bella … …..Felix kills Fred….. Alec freezes everyone and Felix, Demetri, Steve, kills everyone except Alice and Edward…. Alice and Edward are prisoned by the Volturi …_

_End of Vision_

"No we move right now." I shouted

"We have 20 minutes to pack." Ali said

"What happened we need to know." Em said

"We don't need to pack we can just buy everything another time lets just go." Rose said.

"That is the best Rose lets go now bells put up your shield, Fred repel anything that thinks about us." Ali said

"Pack backpacks to wear we travel faster on foot we will go to our speed boat in Los Angeles. Then by boat." Carlisle said

"Claire is in Port Angles we will meet up with you later Jake." Quil said

_Vision_

_Claire is shopping with friends…. Friends leave her ….. Claire starts to walk home alone…. 6 vampires see Claire…. Steve the new vampire of the Volturi says I want her. She is important and she smells horrible….. Jane says have fun with her. You have 5 minutes…..Steve drags Claire and rapes her._

_End of vision_

"Quil call Claire and pick her up at the shopping center. Do it now." I said sternly

"Claire sweetheart where are you?" Quil said

She giggles "I'm shopping with some friends I told you that already silly."

"Babe stay at the mall I'm coming to get you we need to go quickly."

"Ok I need to pick up a book for class at this book store it will take 5 minutes. No problems love you… she giggles .. Babe can we have some fun again."( Quil goes through him and Claire having sex)

"Anything you want my love." Quil said

"go pick her up now."

'_Eddie you and Carlisle need to go with him it doesn't change she is in so much pain.' _Ali thought

"Meet us at the 4 the house. We will stay there for 24 hours and move to the final house." Ali said with that everyone left we were on the run

I kissed My Bella "I love you, take care of Lillie now run. I miss you already."

'_Be safe my love I'll see you soon' -Bella thought _as she kissed me and ran to keep up with the rest of the family

"You as well my love Be safe"

**Bella POV**

We ran for over an hour. We got just outside of Los Angeles

"Stay here everyone I'll be right back." Ali said

"Darlin that isn't gonna work for me. Ali we stay two by two no matter what." Jazz said

"Fred goes I'll stay here that way Demetri cant track us. And you have 5 minutes Ali." I said

"Fine miss bossy. Stay hidden and have our furry friends run a perimeter no more than 5 miles howl if there is a problem. And be ready to go."

With that she ran with Fred.

'_Mommy I'm scared where is daddy?' Lillie thought to me_

'_Baby I don't know he had top help cousin Claire.' I thought to her_

'_Bethie and Maddie are scared too. Jazz says too many emotions.' Lillie thought to me. _

"Guys calm please as long as we are together everything will be fine." Jazz said as he sent calming waves to everyone

"C'mon we got to go now" Ali said

"Jake lets go now I said" with that everyone jumped onto the small speed boat. The pack phased back as they got onto the boat. We put life jackets on the babies. And we were off.

We feed Lillie, Maddie, Bethie blood from a bottle. It took us all day to get to the shore to get to the # 4 house. Carlisle, Edward Quil, Claire were there and Claire was in rough shape.

"We need to move on we don't know if you were followed. Back to the boat now." Jazz said

We all got on to the boat and speed off. We got to another dock about 6 hours later. And got on a larger covered boat. We finally arrived at the Island

It has been 10 years since we were here.

Isle Esme

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() :} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


End file.
